Life of Hiccup
by CharpieCharpiro
Summary: After discovering about the bitter truth of what has happened with his own family,Hiccup embarks on a journey to seek for a place where he can really live temporary to run away from his problems.However things don't exactly goes in his way when he was caught by the guards and was given a task to save a very beautiful princess.A Merricup fanfiction.
1. Prologue

_**Hey Guys ,sorry for not introducing myself right before the story(but please do take note that this is the re-edited version of my story) so I had deleted the entire story to do a newer one,something which I 've decided to update due to less feedbacks and also due to unsupporting comments,maybe a comment posted by one of the writers who had mentioned about the flaws of this thanks for telling that,as I take that to be a compliment .Anyway please do enjoy and I hope that you can really keep in track with this :This story is going to be one big complicated story ,so please try to understand and keep in track like as if you are really watching a good movie.**_

**Prologue:Truths and Danger**

"_So you are my half sister?"Hiccup asked Astrid after she had revealed to him the truth."After all this years of loving you and caring for you why did you hid this away from me!"_

_Tears rolled from Astrid eyes. Seriously, to Hiccup he had never seen her cried but this time he had no choice to see tears fall from her cheeks._

"_Its true. Everything is true. Your father did not want to reveal this to you because he loved you and he doesn't want to hurt you. "she blurted._

"_Hurt ME? All he did is to get rid of me and belittle me .After all this years of trying to impress him and yet he looked at me like a small man. He wanted to have you as another daughter because he is so ashamed of me and my size. He even doubted everything in me, my strengths, my talents and even my own bravery. Only everything changed when I've fought with Red Death."_

"_But," 'Astrid answered back "He wanted you to be like him, he loved you. I mean everybody loves you. I also love you more than that."_

"_Astrid," Hiccup replied "I could appreciate that. But you had never been there for me. You despites me and you had been a real bitch to me before. You only loved me after the Red Death case and looked at the outer surface than me, the real me. I don't think we can deserve to be together anymore."_

"_No Hiccup it was not true."Astrid replied, sobbing. "We can work this out again. I mean we are half siblings now. Please"_

_Hiccup ignored her. He just placed all his survival kits, foods, clothes and weapons: survival weapons on top of his dragon friend, Toothless, went off and left Berk, Astrid and the whole of the isle. Upset and bitter of the truth, of the fact that his father has another woman besides his mother in his life, and his love interest Astrid as his half sibling, it is more painful than breaking up with each other .And Snoutlout ,Fishlegs ,Tuffnut and Ruffnut ,once they are his friends and now he could not even consider them as his friends. Who can he rely on? Who is the right one that could save him from the sadness that he had?_

_And who is the one that could appreciate him for who he is?_

_So he flew away to a faraway land,seeking for somewhere where he could live for the mean time,howerer he does not know what is the quest waiting for him_

_ ########_

"_Mom! Do you have to control me in almost everything."Merida shouted angrily to her mother, the Queen. After the dismissal of the three clans whom they had expressed their interest they had never argued to each other anymore. Well it takes more than that, her mother turned into a bear and in cause of that, her family's life was put at stake, especially her. But now when she wanted to go out to travel to a faraway city ,her mother forbids it ,thus it caused a huge blowout between her and her mother._

"_Mérida, you don't understand. I am trying to protect you. I do not want you to end up being murdered or killed by just a random stranger .Few years ago ,your life was in stake when Mor'du attacked you and I do not want to see you in danger."_

"_But ,mom I'll be safe. I'll promised. Please let me go. And please don't worry about me. I'll make sure that no one can harm me" Mérida pleaded._

'_Okay?" Queen Elinor signed .Her daughter is already in her twenties and there is no chance of her controlling her like what she did eight years ago. By now, Merida is already twenty five years old, Elinor is already in her fifties._

"_Be back safe by seven. And I love you "Elinor pecked a kiss on Merida's hair._

_Merida grumbled. She is already in her twenties, yet she can't live like she is in her twenties: mother controlling her in everything, being kept in the castle and guards and people doing things for her. For once she wants to feel more like a commoner. A commoner that is free of any rules or anything in charge, no fancy outfits and nothing. She had everything she exactly wanted, a good family and tons of wealth and countries inherited under her name. But there is something missing in her heart._

_She wants someone to love her._

_So she settled on Agnus ,her long time companion for many years and embarked on a far away journey to a place like never before. As usual she carried her bows and her swords in case of emergency ,ride to different exotic locations, shoot bows on anywhere she liked and roamed around to all usual everything falls into places,until something happened to her._

_She was kidnapped .By a dark stilloteute figure._

"_Let me go!"She yelled." I commanded you to just let me don't know who are you messing up with."_

_The mysterious figure ignored her. He forced her to drink a red colored liquid, making her feel powerless. Dragging the lifeless princess on his back, he settled on Agnus, rode on him and took her to a faraway castle located in no where around the seas. He placed her on a bed ,making her feel like Sleeping Beauty,plus a deadly dragon._

_And that's how the fate between the two unusual people that is how the quest of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III might start._

**_Like this story,and the starting point of the do give some I bet that most of it are entirely the same and if you guys had read it and were reading it once more.I think you'll noticed some of the few change and the few deletions of the please do comment._**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys,I know that some of you may be upset because you had felt that the scene of Hiccup's and Astrid's confrontation may be too too rushed,because it did not exactly give any details of how Astrid could be his own half instead of focusing on this scene ,now let's look at how Hiccup went of from one place or another to search for a home,a temporary home for the time for those who are expecting me to write about Merida's condition,please be patient as I was hoping to reveal it sooner or please do enjoy.**_

Chapter 1:Journey to seek a home and how this plan is disrupted by some Scottish guards

'_O__nce upon a time in the medieval Scotland, there lived a very beautiful princess ,a princess whom would be the future queen of Scotland ,a princess whom would be the crown princess of Dun Bronch. Her complacent skin, her curvy proportions desired by all men and envied by most ladies alike and her fiery red hair are the definite reasons of why most men would go after her but she would denied it. When she was 16 years old, her parents went to search for the right apparent suitor for her, the one whom would be king of the Dun Bronch clan. However out of dispute she refuses to marry and that disputes then causes her mother, the Queen to become a bear and thus it has put the whole royal family to life threatening stake .And due to this event,according to some sources ,this has entirely changed the Dun Bronch royal family traditions and thus the Princess and the Queens relationship became thicker as bonds._

_But its not for long ,when the Princess ,Her Royal Highness was 24 years old, she had ranted about not finding a suitable love interest, and of being lonely. She went into depression and her parents was unaware of it. To cure her depression, they hired many witch doctors to know what's wrong with her .Even priests were offered to cure her and they tried so hard to exorcised the evil spirit that was in her. But yet nothing positive happened to her. To get out of this life, she rode to a faraway city. A city where she hoped for fishes the sea. Unfortunately, they were both kidnapped and was put a sleep. The Princess was placed at the top of the castle nearby with a gigantic 67 foot long wild dragon, while her horse was at some place to be found. And they waited for a Prince Charming to save her…"_

Hiccup read an excerpt about the Princess of Dun Bronch from one of the surviving book leftovers which is one of the remainings of the island with his dragon pal Toothless at the island of Cararetra,a place that was not quite far, but was very far from Berk. As a resting place for him and his dragon after a long journey of flying, dealing with phoenixes ,life threatening creatures, of wild island residents and of thunderstorms for weeks, they had finally decided to rest at one of the islands. Maybe this is not an island where Hiccup does not wish to stay there for long, since there are rarely any fishes for Toothless and a good ,comfy bed for him, but they had no choice. For the temporary being, they are left without a home, without a family, without friends and just them. Thus it seems like everything has been shattered into pieces after Hiccup has learned the bitter truth about his father doings and Astrid being his half sister.

For weeks they had been starving, without any food, without anything without weapons and without anything as most of them are either being confiscated by the rebels of the phoenix riders or stolen by some wild starving morons who just wanted money. They had been robbed of coins and from day by day, Hiccup's appearance will turned from fine to worse, his body weight dropped and his face becomes paler while Toothless strength has gone. And its not a surprise here if there were always feuds between both of them.

But there is a night that was lucky for them. It is also almost a disaster for them as well. One night when Hiccup was searching for woods and leaved to create a blanket for him and his dragon pal, a large ferocious fish like monster went after him. At first Hiccup was not being aware about this .But as soon as the monster opened its jaws wide , Hiccup face turned paler to the palest. He tried running away from the jungle but worse an giant sheep like creature came after him. His face becomes total pale like a man who's been on chalks. Hiccup was never afraid of sheep as his duty before being a hero was a poor shepherd before but for the first time, he was so scared, scared because he was hungry and has to go through all of this and scared because he has to go through all bitterness.

"Toothless! "he shouted.

Toothless just ignored his yell, probably he either sleeping or was fed up of him, fed up of after all the moments both of them went through throughout their years, him damaging part of his tail and him befriending him which has caused a million trouble to Berk. But he's hapless, and he should be helped by now, but why should he helped him. After all his clans used to kill dragons and thus he should also kill him now.

"Toothless "Hiccup shouted. There is no answer and the jaws of the fish monster has just gone wide. Hiccup is now hapless and has lost everything, his trust ,his confidence ,his coins ,his valuable items ,his family and now his one and only dragon friend.

However as unexpected, Toothless came to him to the rescue. As stunning as his capabilities could be, Toothless blew fire at both the fish monster and the weird like sheep creature. Though they tried to go after him, but he just could not be easily defeated. At a shocking level he just killed both of them with just one blow of fire.

But its not just the end yet.

As soon as both mutated animal creatures were defeated, the entire island almost moved and sunk to the sea level. The leaves of the trees were then wiped out and the water has almost reached to the level of Hiccup and Toothless legs. As the shouted and cried for help the then realized something.

THE ISLAND IS SINKING!

Hiccup and Toothless tried clinging to one of the rocks at the center but the sinking of the island became so much greater that a large tsunami like hole twirled and dragged them to the bottom of the sea. Hiccup and Toothless were trying to cling on to each other, trying to swim to the surface of the other island, but as far as the know they were drowned to the deep bottom of the sea and there is no way of getting out.

As for Hiccup he just does not know what to really do. Toothless is almost drowning to his death and he can't were not equipped at that time, no submarines, no ships no walkway tunnels in the sea. But Hiccup has to think fast on how to really save his dragon friend and his life.

A sunken boat .And some woods.

Hiccup thought of this. Maybe he could invent the first submarine in the world. The most unique ever seen. But he could not do anything about it as the does not enough strength to pull up the ship, plus he was almost on short of breath. But worse, he realized that Toothless is gone.

Hiccup panicked. Panicked as hard as possible. Even worse the hole is even getting bigger, much bigger until a bright light then shone from it.

He was at the upper surface, of the sea of another island that looks as heavenly as ever.

Hiccup stared at awe. "This is the island. So this is the island where luxury can be found". But how he could enjoy when his dragon pal, Toothless is not around?

He walked to the shore of the island. Trying to look for a place where he could rest and gain heat. A place where he can build a house and call home. A place where he can start a new solitary life. Of course life would be hard for Toothless his only hope, and his only pal that was his true companion for many years.

He just walked towards the jungle to search for wood when all the sudden a black like dragon creature moved towards him and opened its jaws even wider. Hiccup didn't noticed it when that creature opened its jaws. But as soon as it made its growling sound, Hiccup then noticed back.

"Toothless", Hiccup cried.

The black creature gave a huge grin. Besides him is numerous amount of fishes.

"I know you will come back!"Hiccup cried. Tears rolled form his eyes."Come we had some feasting to make."

So they made a fire out of the woods gathered and cooked the fishes Toothless got .As Hiccup chewed every tender flesh of his fish, he felt like the aromatic taste of the fish just sensed his taste buds. As truth he had never felt anything good like this for weeks of not eating anything. They even had a very good sleep ,but not that good like they never had before.

However all these has to come for a temporary end when they heard a sound of bagpipes at the wee hours.

"Toothless," Hiccup woke his dragon pal up."Listen."

They spotted a number of Scottish guards walking towards the shore. Trying to search for the location of where the kidnapped princess is .But with fail ,they rested in the nearest island, the same island as them .

Hiccup sneaked out and was trying to look at who is there , eavesdropping their conversation.

"In all these days of searching for the princess, there is no presence of where she is. From Scotland to the island of Berk, we had asked all residents there and yet they had not seen her."The chief Scottish soldier answered

"Wait, so my family is one of them questioned "thought Hiccup. "they might had also take Astrid as the suspect, then let her go."

"Or worse, I can presumed that she's dead. "one of the Scottish guards answered.

"No ,she's not dead! She's in her dreams now! Located at a castle where dragons were!'Hiccup's inner voice answered .Hiccup would by now felt miserable for the royal family.

Hiccup tried signaling them,signal them that the princess is not black dragon also did the same of warning the guards by sending out signals and EVEN THE WORST BURNED THE ENTIRE ISLAND

"General Waitlorf,"one of the guards questioned. "Did you have any idea what is going on?"

"Un,nope."the General answered.

"General,I think there is fire on your pants!"the guards alerted him "And there is a dragon at your back!"

The General looked behind noticed a similar dragon that they had saw in one of the books and the dragon which the king has always wanted to capture for his daughter's 17th birthday due to its exotic as far as they knew this plan is entirely foiled when they realized that someone is already having it.

"The night fury!"the General cried."guards,go to the ships while the rest who were there ,hunt him down."

So they took their bows and they tried to shoot down the dragon."Fire down ,Night Fury."The General pointed towards the Night as once as he was almost going to shoot the Night Fury,he could noticed a sharp thud on his head.

It was the entire guards and the Scottish armies were having the biggest shock of their life.

"Guys ,"Hiccup explained ."This dragon is just signaling I know everything,the princess is not dead."

'well,"the commander explained."If you claim so, BUT TO ADD SOMETHING, THAT IS ALSO FOR YOUR DRAGON'S FAULTS AND FOR WHAT YOU HAD DONE TO THE GENERAL!"then he directed the guards to capture Hiccup. "My boy,you are heading with us."

"You mean to the Dun Bronch palace?"Hiccup asked.

"Yes ,the King needs you,butat the same time you will be staying i the dungeon for years!"The they dragged Hiccup and his dragon pal,the Night Fury to the ship.

"But,wait"Hiccup yelled "I didn't purposely wanted to hurt the 's unaware that this dragon is trying to give signals to him"

"He is always aware."The commander pulled Hiccup's hand using heir ropes along with Toothless legs."Now get moving ,you scums"

They dragged Hiccup and Toothless to their army ship, the maleficent ship they had ever saw. Placing them in the cabin crew room that is in the bad shape, Hiccup and Toothless slept and rested. Sometimes they were given food, but not their desired food and sometimes they would not been given any food. They were treated very badly and wished that they would go home, though they just don't feel like returning there at all.

"All Ahoy!"

As the ship reaches to the port, Hiccup and Toothless were awaken by one of the guards and was then dragged up to the upper surface of the ship. Hiccup looked up at the scenery of the port, a luscious greenish surface with a well magnified castle like building known as the Dun Bronch palace. Hiccup felt like he is in his wildest dreams.

"Move!"One of the guards shouted at him and whipped him. They also whipped Toothless and there are times he soon as they reached to the Dun Bronch palace, they then surrendered Hiccup and Toothless to the front of the King and The Queen of Dun Bronch.

"Your Royal Highness, "the Scottish guards curtsied "We had found this young man and his Dragon trespassing our area and privacy and claiming that he knew where Her Royal Highness also caused injury and peril to the General and most of the guards."

"My pardon!"Hiccup angrily answered."I didn't fake it though I did know where the princess is?And MY DRAGON AND I DID NOT PURPOSELY TRIED TO HURT ANY OF YOUR ARMIES AND GUARDS ."

"Then what proof did you have?"the commander jeered. "From all of the fable tales you had heard."

"Enough,snot"Hiccup argued. "I don't believe in fairytales or fables."

"Then what did you believe?"The commander challenged him.

"The truth"Hiccup he challenged back "And what did you believe ,rather?"

"Why would you want to know"The commander gave Hiccup an icy cold stare.

"Stop it!"yelled the King. A burly figure that looked almost like his father stood up. "If this young man has appealed that he knew where my daughter is, then don't accuse him of its not of your right to accuse him under your own hands."

"But he put our lives to risk."The commander defended. "and His Dragons,guards!"

The guards draw their swords at Toothless, and thus the chaos started.

"Would you please end this commotion "the queen stood up. Hiccup looked up at the queen, a slender, graceful looking lady with such dignity and legacy at her own age stood up to defend his pet. If it is said that he did not do any wrong, then please do not harm his dragon and him by now."

The guards dropped their swords and surrendered Hiccup and Toothless in the presence of the King and the Queen.

"Don't worry,' Hiccup explained to both of them "He's not harmful, he's my fellow dragon friend".

"Son, "King Fergus exclaimed. Hiccup was astonished as his father has not referred him as his son. "we knew that neither you nor your dragon pal is guilty. But we just want to know where is our daughter located at.'

'You mean Her Royal Highness?'Hiccup asked candidly.

"Yes, "Queen Elinor answered, with a small tear on her eye. "Our daughter, Princess Merida".

Thought its not from any sources other then the book, Hiccup took out the book and has exclaimed the things he had witnessed from the source book and the dream that he had about the princess whereabouts. He has described that she is not dead and was in the nearest castle at the top guarded with a dragon. The guards did not believed in it and there are times that they draw their swords at both of them .But King Fergus prevented it and instead of doubting him, he believed in him.

"Well if its true, let it be and don't harm him."King Fergus concluded."And my son,"

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty "Hiccup answered politely.

"I'm sorry if the guards treated you badly. By the way. I had noticed that both you and your dragon were looking pale and were in bad shape ,so for the time being you will be staying here in this palace all fed and clean."King Fergus winked at him."Maudie, come here and direct this boy to where he is going to stay. And ask the servants to feed the dragon with some fishes as what he has said. And milk too"

"Yes, Your Royal Highness" Maudie went quickly towards Hiccup and direct him to his room. Hiccup then left the royal hall.

"I noticed that there is something different of this young man compared to the other three clans sons that came here a long time ago" .Elinor whispered at her husband ear.

"You mean he's skinnier."Fergus answered.

"No dear, "Elinor answered."I mean look at him, he's really handsome, in well shape and most importantly he seems like a smart guy and he's bright. And brave. I think our daughter will find the light in him".

"Well I hope so "Fergus answered, after the tree clans case. But he had much respect towards that Viking boy.

Meanwhile in the Macintosh palace, Young Macintosh was busily checking out how muscular he is, waiting and hoping that the Princess of Dun Bronch whom had rejected him a few years ago would finally agree to marry him. Looking at the drawing of the princess near his bedroom, he then cried silently

"Merida"

But it was all interrupted by his father, the Lord who entered the room.

"So ,my son,what are you doing,"

"Nothing" exclaimed his son.

"Don't tell me that you are looking at beautiful naked princess pictures again. "he roared.

"No,I'm not looking at it!' Young Macintosh defended .His father caught a hold of the picture and sad ,he tear it into pieces.

"Dad, please. NO" cried Young Macintosh as the pieces of paper blew away.

"Then why are you looking at it. However ,you can still get that princess whom you had desired."Lord Macintosh stated.

"You mean Princess Merida of Dun Bronch and Scotland?"Young Macintosh asked.

"She 's not married and you will get to marry her and I'll get to rule over Scotland and we will then get the name after years of losing.

Young Macintosh grinned wickedly as this is what he wanted after all his life of being a loner.

"Here is your room." Maudie directed Hiccup to his room.

"Wow." exclaimed Hiccup. Everything is entirely laid up for him ,his clothes ,his bath equipments and also the bed that he is going to sleep on it. The carvings of the bed looks like it's a perfect finery of a state of art and the pillow and everything is so much softer as desired. Even the fireplace was well set up for him and for the first time he felt like a prince.

"Dinner with the royals will be at 6 o'clock. Be there "Maudie exclaimed. "And by the way as what Her Royal Highness and His Royal Highness said, feel here like home."

"Home "Hiccup pondered. Everyone in the castle was being very kind to him ,extremely kinder than his own family. If they could be his family he would be much happier and be spoilt just like the kidnapped princess.

After he got himself prepared, Hiccup then head downstairs to the stable where they placed Toothless. Noticing Toothless enjoying himself and was well treated in care, Hiccup then headed to Toothless and hugged him.

"Toothless, this is our home "he smiled at him

_**To those who aren't exactly a fan of Hiccup,well actually I had to admit that I was not exactly a big fan of Hiccup compared to Merida which I was actually a big fan about her,how is your response and how are you exactly feeling please do comment,this will helps**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**I bet everyone of you will be sure ranting "WHY this STORY IS REALLY SO BORING!"or "ARRG!Its so confusing to read."Let me tell does not mark the point most interesting part of this to all of the Merida fans out there who just wanted her to be revealed,this chapter is the chapter in which I'll reveal about her and to all those Merricup fans who were anxious about this ,please read this story as this is going to be an interesting part on how they had sit back and relax,as this is going to be the most interesting part of the story.**_

Chapter 2:Treated like a Prince and a Quest to Save the Princess

Hiccup has never tasted such an appetizing meal like what he had tasted in the banquet with the King ,the Queen and the three princes, Prince Hamish, Prince Hubert and, Prince Harris .With a starter of creamed soup ,a full course meal of roasted beef and gravy and roasted turkey(no ,its not Christmas yet),lobster and some sconces for dessert. Even Toothless is even having his own time of its life with much milk and grilled fishes fed by the Scottish guards as warned by King Fergus to be friendly to him. Thus it is no surprise if Toothless is really enjoying himself here.

For days Hiccup and Toothless stayed in the palace feeling like kings and feeling that they had so much freedom and treasures compared to theirs in Berk. Many times Hiccup would wake up every morning to learn archery and seek for adventure from the top of the hills to the stones ruins of the castle and many times fresh fishes were fed to Toothless and Hiccup would learn new things from the royal guards. Sometimes Queen Elinor and King Fergus would restrict him from going to far and dangerous places and Hiccup would sometimes rant about not being free like in Berk at times, but deep down Hiccup does understand that King Fergus and Queen Elinor did restrict him because they loved him and they don't want him to end up being like their daughter .he felt that King Fergus and Queen Elinor were both like his parents figure more than his own father who had despise him while King Fergus and Queen Elinor treated him and loved him more as a son and saw a reflection of their daughter from him.

One night when all of the royal family, guards ,servants and Maurie were sleeping. Hiccup sneaked out of his bedroom and went to see Toothless in the stable. However as he went down he stumbled upon a room that is not locked. Opening the door very gently, he went inside the room and he noticed something from the furniture, the tapestry ,the dressing table and the blade marks on the bed stand and the red strand on the bed.

It is the Princess room.

Hiccup was nervestrucked. This room was not occupied for many days and weeks and it is almost in a mess. In spites of the beautifully crafted furniture and the girly stuff inside her room,the rocking horse and even the sketches of the Night picture has written

_"My Night Fury,my desired dragon"_

"So the princess has thought of owning the Night Fury before me?"Hiccup wondered. The princess room looks like its as if now like a boys room and Hiccup's room in Berk was way much neater than this. As he look upon all the things inside the room he spotted a small book that belong to the princess.

"_Dear Diary,_

_If you have been reading it ,you may know how depressed I was for the past 24 years,my many years of I have everything,freedom to climb out the mountains and to hunt for the many wilds I was seeking but yet I don't even have a love I should had choose it a very long time ago but those guys are no match to my liking .They are not even to my taste as most of them are either arrogant and selfish for what they things are different,I'm 24 and sooner or later I'm going to be 30 an embarrassment that every girl whom I've seen and know had their Prince Charming in their lives but me no.I've just had not found the right guy later or yes,someone who can relate to me and someone who is really humble and true sincere.I hope I can find one_

_Merida"_

Hiccup read every contents of it. It sounds so depressing and sad. Maybe more sad than his. Or his is sadder than hers. In this case, he felt that he could relate himself with the princess. Both don't have anyone to accept them, to love them and to really understand them. And in tears Hiccup realized that both of them are in the same shoes if they could be able to talk to each other.

So Hiccup quickly put on his warrior suit, got his bows and arrows with him and a sword in the case of emergency. However Queen Elinor almost spotted him.

'Hiccup, my dear!"she exclaimed."Where are you going?'

"Your Majesty, "Hiccup answered, "thank you for everything ,for giving me a home to stay when I really needed to and comfort when I was in bitter pain. But now, for both of your sake, I am going off to search for your daughter, Her Royal Highness. She is still alive and I can really convince that she is alive. Your Highness, please don't feel bitter about it."

Tears rolled from Queen Elinor's eyes. She just don't want Hiccup to end up having the same fate as her daughter. As heartbreaking as losing her daughter, she actually don't want to lose the person whom she just called him as his son. She regretted letting her daughter go and ,it would really sadden her heart just to let Hiccup go off for a dangerous journey.

"Hiccup, I know how much of bitterness and pain that you had went through and yet you had the courage to face it to emerge into a more courageous and stronger person. You are just like my son to me and I can't afford losing you just like how I've lost Mérida. And please be brave as always."She hugged Hiccup and gave him a better sword." Here, this is Merida's favorite sword. Please use it carefully and wisely and when you find her, give it to her.'

They both hugged each other for the last time and part ways for each Hiccup got ready to save the princess he opened the gates of the stable, let Toothless out and settled on him as both the dragon an the young man were on the set to save the princess.

"Good luck ,Hiccup."Elinor wept .Then they flew off.

As the flew off to their quest, the triplets looked up to the window. Even King Fergus looked up to the window and so as the guards and the servants. They hoped that this boy whom the royal family has just adopted him would be able to save the princess.

From the skies of Scotland to the island of Rachiano and Berk, Hiccup and Toothless were directed by the Will o' Wisps to the locations of where the Princess is. Everything went around so smoothly until they reached their destinated location where the Princess is there sleeping.

'Toothless, look" They spotted a horse as mentioned in the book .And all of her bows and weapons.

Toothless identified it and has make growls to the horse. But Hiccup commanded the dragon to stop and asked the Horse and the Will O' Wisps to direct them to the place where they are supposed to be.

Its an old abandoned castle, formerly used to place a princess which tales were told and has ended up being saved by a prince and they lived happily ever after.

But this is more deadlier than dragon is like its not a perfect match to his strength,its more fiercer than any dragons he has met

"Toothless,"Hiccup shivered. "This dragon is so big,how am I going to fight with it"he looked at the fierce dragon that is much fiercer and in long told Toothless,however all he received is just a cat like pity face from his pet dragon

"Fine,It looks like I really have to go. Toothless take care of this horse and make sure he's safe "Toothless growled at the horse fiercely.

Hiccup walked up to the castle ,step by little step and up till down of it .Most of the steps of the castle was all in ruins. As soon as he reached the top floor, he noticed a young lady lying on the bed.

"it's the princess, "he thought.

Her skin was so delicate ,as rosy and white as snow, pretty freckles just like him. Her hair is as fiery red as a phoenix and as described by the book and felt by him, her body proportion were more proportional ,voluptuous and beautiful than what he had seen before.

"She's beautiful "he exclaimed.

He then headed to the bed and bent forward towards the his own warrior helmet, he then leaned and kissed her ,lips by lips. The princess woke up,her light blue eyes were wide open when all the sudden however was not amused and was frightened.

'Who are you?"she asked in total shock. "And where am I?"

"I''ll tell you I think we need to move by now."Hiccup told her.

They quickly ran down to the castle they were almost not quick enough as there were almost trapped at the 5th floor.

It looks like the other floors are entirely burned by that wild dragon itself.

"Toothless,"Hiccup cried out.

"Is that the Night Fury",the princess asked Hiccup as she looked at that black dragon.

"Quickly ,Princess."Hiccup snapped at ther. "No time for praising the Night Fury and now get yourself moving instead."

"_How did this knight knows that I'd actually like The Night Fury"_the Princess pondered_ "Anyway I'll ask him later."_

Toothless came to Hiccup's then climbed up on him and grabbed the princess hand as fast as she times the princess slipped from him,however she managed to grab a hold of Toothless.

"Quickly grab my hand,Hiccup yelled to her,lending his hand for her to hold onto.

"Thank you,"The Princess nodded as she managed to climb up on Toothless back. Hiccup then asked the horse

"Did the horse went off"Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded .Then he flew as fast as they could get out of there.

"Toothless!"the princess yelled.'Watch out!"

The ferocious wild dragon breathe fire on him. Toothless flew away from him before he could breath fire on the dragon .As powerful as ever,Toothless blew fire on the dragon itself.

But it did not worked dragon was almost more persistent and its more powerful than they could ever be,more stronger than what they taught. As a long length Chinese dragon, it tried to coil Hiccup,the fiery red haired princess and Toothless like a cobra.

Despites its strong power ,Hiccup decided to take action on the dragon itself.

"My knight,"Merida yelled."Are you insane?You are going to get killed like most of the knights that has saved me!"

"Don't worry."Hiccup smiled.

He put on his knight helmet and jumped down from Toothless a long and sharp sword ,he targeted it towards the wild dragon's he is too slow to do so,as the dragon noticed him.

"He's just too strong!"Hiccup yelled.

As the dragon continuously blew its fire on the young man, however its really a great it moves like a slithering snake to target this young man,the dragon could feel a sharp pierce on its flesh.

Slit!

Hiccup has finally defeated the dragon.

Toothless and the princess smiled."Toothless ,fly down."he called and has finally landed on the back of his dragon pal.

As they flew through the forests and got signals by the horse and the Wills O' Wisps. Hiccup, the princess ,and Toothless flew from the jungles to forests to islands until they settled there. As they landed on the island of Trantailia , and noticing that the horse, Toothless, the princess and him were present, Hiccup notices that it is time for him to reason with the princess.

"My knight",the princess exclaimed "I was very impressed .Thank you for saving my the way may I know who are you and the dragon that has saved my life?"

Hiccup unvealed his knight helmet "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and this is my dragon Toothless".

"Very well ,Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,"the Princess smiled. I'm Princess Merida of the Dun Bronch clan and thank you for saving my life."she was amazed at how a plain and simple young guy that is almost of her height with some freckles could save her life.

Hiccup smiled. He has accomplish another feat of saving the princess from the wild dragon.

Meanwhile in the Dragon Academy training room,Astrid was sitting how Hiccup is doing now,she kept pondering .However everything has been interrupted when Snoutlout called her.

"Astrid," Snoutlout asked her."Did you know where is Hiccup? I had not been seeing him in the Dragon Academy for a very long time."

"He's gone now."Astrid sniffed, tears rolled on the cheeks."I just wished the truth is revealed earlier."

"Astrid ,look."Snoutlout looked at her, a convincing smile on his face "The truth is already the truth, nothing can changed that. But what can be changed is how you treat and love others as how you loved yourself."

Astrid looked at him, smilingly .But its all interrupted when Ruffnut broke the news.

"Astrid ,Snoutlout,I know where Hiccup is now."Ruffnut interrupted

"Is he still alive?" Astrid asked, with a glimmer of hope "Please tell me where he is?"

"He is still alive and is now currently residing in the Dun Bronch castle on a quest to save the Princess, the Royal family only girl in the Dun Bronch heritage."

Astrid smiled ,her half brother and her ex boyfriend is currently a hero by has found his own life by then.

"But the Chief of Berk has ordered 4oo men to go to Scotland with him and all of us has to who is going?"Ruffnut asked

"I'm going." Fishlegs answered.

"Going." Tuffnut answered.

"Going." Snoutlout answered.

"And I'm going."Astrid stood up ,her eyes shined with determination and hope

_**Don't feel thst this part is really plaese give feedbacks,more feed backs to those who were enjoying this please do comment anything feedback is much appreciated.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys,did you like the previous two chapters before this ?Well let me tell chapters are actually inspired by two of my other favorite movies,Life of PI and Shrek(NO,not the series,I mean the first original movie that will always stay in my heart),anyway please do give some positive feedback.**_

_**Anyway enough about the explanation,but let me tell you briefly about this chapter is going to be a more adult and a much darker chapter,partly because of the sex scene between the two main characters in this story,I think you know who they are and the tragic happening in Berk if you can picture it like a you guys could not stand it or like it,I can either extend it or cut out some of these please do enjoy**_

Chapter 3:Playing with Fire and Danger in Berk

"Hiccup, catch this!"

This is always Merida's order towards Hiccup since they were living in the same island together. Sometimes there are some petty arguments between each one of them when things don't go in their way. Most of the time, Mérida will always rant about the food needed while Hiccup will always rant about what Toothless is supposed to eat since Merida will always consume the dragon's food away. There are even times when Hiccup just can't stand some of her attitude, beauty is so much better than Astrid, but personality is way slightly terrible than her's. He just can't stand her cockiness and arrogance at times since she is born of a royal family while Merida sometimes could not stand his naiveness and him being are also times when Merida will be sugary nice to Hiccup and Hiccup would be fine to ,Hiccup did noticed that Merida is sugary nice to him because she actually like Toothless rather than him ,and Hiccup likes her because she had it is always her communicating and treating Toothless better rather than her treating Hiccup really nicely.

But things changed one day when Hiccup noticed Merida feeding his dragon, Toothless.

He was busy searching for wood .With his weapons he rammaged into the forest ,cutting woods and even killing animals using his own arrow( its really a pity for him, but he had no choice).Getting leaves to sew a blanket and woods to build a tree hut and a bed, he gathered some of the trees and cut them, some silk worm cocoon and also leaves that are neither transparent, pure dark green leaves. Gathering all the items and using them to build it using some stones as nails and sometimes the tent and the bed base, Hiccup would tried hammering it and gather all the items collected all together. Many times he failed, and once he succeeded doing this. After all the hard work, Hiccup rested and then used his arrow and his spear made out of sharp stones and wooden twigs to catch fishes for Toothless and feed it.

But he was surprised when he noticed the Princess herself feeding his own pet with her own fish.

"Mérida, what are you doing!"Hiccup yelled. Toothless growled when he noticed something is not right with one of the fishes is something he does not like:-

ITS AN EEL!

He growled angrily ,trying to kill Merida. But Hiccup placed his palm on Toothless head." Its okay. Don't worry ,she's trying to feed you."

In front of Hiccup ,Toothless felt comforted, but in Merida's presence, Toothless would growl at her.

"I did not purposely feed him with those wrong fishes."Merida cried, 'They were my favorite and I thought the dragon would like it,but it keep growling at me. Please, please forgive me."she begged.

Hiccup could see her eyes shining ,her beautiful delicate light blue eyes that would sometimes appear green at her eyes,Hiccup could sense that her apology seems very sincere, sincere for everything ,for how she treated him and was very arrogant and annoying towards him in his presence. He even sense that she wanted something like what he wanted, true love.

"Taking care of the Night Fury is like taking care of a child."Hiccup explained ."You have to know what he likes and what he doesn't like,But come on," Hiccup smiled "I know where we could get some of the right fishes for Toothless"

They went to a lagoon which is not that far away from the island they were staying at. Looking at the clear blue sea at the lagoon, Hiccup spotted a grey and pink scaled fish swimming in the sea. Using his own invention, Hiccup then used the spear to catch the fish. With a single slit ,he managed to catch the fish for the first time.

Now its Merida's turn.

"Focus ,on the surface of the water ."He said. "deep down you can spot some fish."

Merida looked carefully at the surface of the lagoon. For seconds she could not find anything ,or any sign of fishes. But suddenly she caught a hold at this one big fish ,that has the same scale as the previous fish, but its more of a gigantic one that the former.

"Ha, I caught you"

The fish the felt a sudden piercing an its own dorsal fin. It struggled to move and it makes Merida felt like she is swinging from left and right. Hiccup then get a hold of her waist and helped her to bring this gigantic fish up. The giant fish struggle and finally surrendered to the piercing made by Merida herself.

The fish is so heavy to carry up. With Hiccup's own strength plus with the string attached with the spear in the case of emergency, Hiccup pulled up the fish and sliced it into half. It was a big shocked to Hiccup and Merida as there are many fishes that were about 1000 inside the fish belly, they were all big and in various sizes that both of them had to place it inside the basket that Hiccup has invented and carry it towards the shore where Toothless is waiting for them.

"Toothless,we have something for us to share"Hiccup exclaimed.

The tree of them shared fishes for themselves. As for Agnus the horse, Hiccup got some fresh water and some leaves for it to chew. Hence the four of them had enjoyed their early dinner.

For the first time, Hiccup and Merida had a real conversation between each other. Even when they talked they had a strong eye contact between each other. While Hiccup admired Merida beauty ,her stunning blue eyes that glimmers in the sun plus with her strong fiery red gingered haired that makes it looks like it is strawberry blond, while Merida admired Hiccup's handsomeness, his strong stunning green eyes that lits up in the sun and his porcelain freckled gentle skin and his reddish brown hair that shines through the light. Plus Merida admired much of his capability and personality that is very much different that the guys she met and Hiccup admired her for her own bravery and beauty that is different than all the girls he met.

"I've shouldn't had doubted you for your naiveness and your brashness." Mérida apologizes."I'm excluding you and treating your dragon nicely makes you jealous right?"

"Yes" Hiccup blushed, then apologized " I shouldn't had misjudge you that badly". Then that is the start of their relationship.

As days went by, their relationship strengthened, by thick and thin. Many times. Hiccup would teach Mérida how to tame and fly a dragon while Merida would teach him how to use his archery skills wisely.

"Pull the arrow backwards finely," Merida held and controlled Hiccup's had gently, her other hand is on his waist while Hiccup's other hand is on the bow itself. Focusing of the target which is the animal, Hiccup then released the arrow from the bow and successfully hit the target.

Swash! And they had another food to eat for themselves.

When night comes, Hiccup was busy sketching a picture while Merida was busy taking a bath at the waterfall near the lagoon. As Hiccup was trying to draw Merida's nude proportions in his own sketchbook, Merida then tagged him along to take a bath near the lagoon.

"Hiccup, come and get a bath here. You had not been showering for the past few days.'

Hiccup then removed all of his clothes, outergarments and undergarments .being embarrassed of being naked in front of a girl, whom he just knew for only days, he went down into the lagoon to take his bath near the waterfall.

As he could feel the cool air and the luscious cold feeling of the waters flowing from the waterfall, Hiccup forgot all the embarrassment and the shame he was having. Even his stress was entirely gone.

'Feeling better" Mérida asked.

They both noticed that they are nude in their presence and embraced each other's bodies .From the top line of the breasts to their own hips and legs, they had embraced every single detailed of their own proportions. For the first time they felt that they could really value each other and their mouths also met with each other. Dragging each other to the tent made, they began to embraced each other again, lying on each other's bodies and feeling that they are really related, strongly warmed with each other. With Hiccup plugging himself into Merida's they felt the heat and the sweat they had and despites the pain, their pleasure is then fulfilled and they felt that they've really wanted each other

"I wish we could be together forever. You are the person whom I was dreaming of at most times".Merida pulled herself close to him,right close to his own chest.

Hiccup smiled at her. Both of them were embracing and enjoying the cool air of the night and the scenery that is shown in the luscious stars and night clouds above.

"What are you waiting, Ruffnut?," Tuffnut yelled to his twin sister, Ruffnut.' Just keep yourself moving!"

Ruffnut is the one that is slowing all of the gangs down. As most of them were leading down to the first ships, Astrid and Snoutlout were the only ones that did not move .

"Astrid,why are you not moving?"Snoutlout asked "Is there anything bothering you, if there is anything you can always share with me."

'Don't worry Snoutlout."Astrid replied, with a soft smile on her face ."I'm fine,you can get yourself moving without me."

"You better be sure "replied Snoutlout, with a hint of worry from his face.

As Astrid went up to the place where she and Hiccup used to hang out most of the time. Memories began crossing into her. Looking back at the place she could feel tears welling up from her out of the blue a dark mysterious figure ,began trailing her backwards .Astrid thought it was just a joke,but she did not noticed what the figure wants.

IT was targeting her, and was trying to kill her.

Astrid ran fast as she could. As fast as how a stallion can run. However ,she noticed something was not right at the island of Berk.

The entire island was in danger ,and the black dragons that were more than gruesomely ferocious than her half sibling's dragon burned the entire were screaming in fear.

Stoick the Vast can noticed that there is a great danger in his own homeland while Snoutlout can noticed that his friend Astrid was at a much greater captain of the three ships blew trumpets for other ships to come forward while small dragons alerted and directed the villagers into their own respected ships. The villagers fled into those ships ,some in Stoick's ship and the others in the other ships set up. Even the dragons they owned had to go.

As for Astrid, she was gasping in fear. The black figure held up its sword and tried fighting with tried fighting back with the black figure but the black figure scared her face. Holding up his sword, he tried directing it on Astrid when suddenly he felt a large thud on his head.

Thud! It is Snoutlout to the rescue.

"Snoutlout I'm scarred now." Astrid cried ,clutching into Snoutlout's chest. Snoutlout embraced her hair and comforted her.

"It's okay Astrid. Everything will be fine when I'm around. "

"Its not about about all of the people in seriously,I knew the one who is behind liked faced and dark haired,I'm pretty scared by with the are more scary than what I've thought."

"It 's just a deillusion."Snoutlout explained."But don't worry ,you'll be safe once when youget back to Stoick's ship"

As they left ,the two other black figures went towards the black figure that was injured.

"We are so close. "an injured Young Macintosh yelled.' Just so close. And it's a big disappointment that this happened. I thought we could get this young man."

"Its okay, Young Macintosh" his father assured. "we will get this young man in no time. Guards! Look out for this boy everywhere."

And he smiled wickedly

_**Like or hate this chapter,anyway please do give some feedback.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys,since I had not much of this to comment or to state about this chapter,partly because this chapter is not exactly my favorite chapter,I hope you had enjoyed the previous chapter which honestly I felt very stunned to even think about the previous please do have some feedback on this chapter,I mean honest feedbacks you.**_

Chapter 4:Return to Dun Bronch,Betrayal and a launch to Save Dun Bronch

"Your Majesty, the princess is saved. She's still alive and its been confirmed by the young man ."The guard announced.

"Good gracious," Queen Elinor replied. Tears of happiness welling up at her eyes.

'But at the same time, I got some bad news for you."

"What is it, my General? "King Fergus asked.

"There are two clans which you are going to face today. First is the Macintosh clan, they would be asking for the princess hand. Their son, Young Macintosh has expressed feelings of wanting to propose to the princess for this one last time.

"Well, its fine. "King Fergus replied.

"Gosh, I will not let him have my daughter's hands" Queen Elinor thought. There would be someone better ,way much better than him and she already had one in her mind.

"Another bad news is the Viking clans from Berk. They are heading to ask about their Chief son's whereabouts, knowing that he could be here."

"Really,so he's a Viking?"King Fergus thought.

Queen Elinor did not care. as long as he's good and fine natured for her daughter then its fine.

"So he's a Viking. A son of the Chief Viking of Berk" she thought."I hope they won't do anything to us"

##########

The sun rises from the clouds. Merida got up almost awake from her sleep. Grogingly she had just forgot everything both her and Hiccup has done, the mess and the infusing of each other .She got up and bath, got herself changed and began cooking the fishes they had caught for breakfast

Hiccup also got up and get prepared. As he started sharpening his tools and practicing his archery skills,he spotted Merida feeding Toothless with the cooked fish.

"Breakfast is ready"she smiled.

As they got leaves as plates and sticks as utensils alongside with all the wild berry they got,they enjoyed their first meal of the they eat and enjoyed their breakfast,they enjoyed every moment they had with each other.

"Someday I hope you will be my prince ,Hiccup "Merida smiled, embracing his hair.

Hiccup smiled and winked at also embraced her beautiful orangey curls and leaned towards her lips.

All the sudden, her horse Agnus made noises. He started galloping and was trying to attract attention from the couple. Merida then went towards Agnus.

"Agnus what's wrong".Hiccup waited watching out for Toothless whom was also making noise as well.

"Hiccup,he said that we needed to go by now."Merida told him.

Together they started packing all their weapons." Here is the sword that you had left. Your mother has asked me to pass it to you."Hiccup handed her sword to her.

"Thank You" Mérida replied curtly.

Together they rode on their respected animals to Dun Bronch. As soon as they reached Dun Bronch, they ordered their animals to wait outside the castle.

"Thank you for everything." Mérida smiled. Then they leaned to each other,giving each other a kiss. Agnus made noises again.

" I guess I need to go now" Merida said, letting go of him. "Farewell and thank you for everything. "She walked off

"No, Merida, I'll follow you," Hiccup ran towards her. He then stopped her.

"Oh really, "Merida asked.

"Remember our wow in the forest."Hiccup reminded her.

"Well ,okay" Merida recalled. Together they went into the castle of Dun Bronch.

"Your Royal Highness, "the guards greeted."His Royal Highness is waiting for you."

Entering the castle ,Merida felt a relief of seeing he parents, Queen Elinor and King Fergus.

"Where have you been ,I'm so worried about you" Queen Elinor hugged her daughter tightly.

But everything is being interrupted when The Macintosh clan went into the castle.

"Greetings, my princess."Lord Macintosh greeted. Merida can felt a sense of hot anger in her.

"What did you want now?"She replied angrily.

"Merida." Her mother shouted.

Walking towards Merida is a wild haired, Avatar –typed skin man with muscular proportions known as Young Macintosh. Trying to kneel down and lean forward to kiss her hand, Merida took her hand away from his. However things got worse when a voice of a girl then interrupted almost everything .

"He's the one that has damaged my face and my own residents."

Hiccup turned was at her side are Snoutlout,Tuffnut and Ruffnut ,Fishlegs, Stoick the Vast,Gobbler and all of the other Vikings of Berk.

"Hiccup."Astrid hugged him."Where had you been all this while. Your father and I were feeling worried for you."

While the Vikings had embraced and reunite with Hiccup, however all is interrupted when Lord Macintosh yelled something from the loud boom of his mouth.

"These are the Vikings ,"He shouted "they were all criminals!'

"So as you Macintoshes." A voice from the back shouted .It was Gobbler, Hiccup long like father figure and his trainer of the Dragon Academy."You destroyed our villages and out land and took every right from us!"

A fight broke up between the two clans. With all their swords, their armor and their bows ,they started fighting with each other. As two clans were entirely fighting for their justice, however all is entirely stopped by a loud command that came from King Fergus himself.

"Could you please stop this bloodshed fight this moment"he ordered.

All of them dropped their weapons and swords immediately. Together both clans gave a cold stare at each other.

"Clans, this is supposed to be a joyous moment. Not a bloodshed moment, all because our daughter ,Her Royal Highness is the same time, Her Royal Highness is choosing a husband for herself as the heir of the Dun Bronch throne alongside with her."Queen Elinor announced.

Hiccup wondered. Could it be him? He had already saved the princess and the princess has promised to marry him once when they come back to Dun Bronch. The same goes to Young Macintosh. After all he felt that he is more attractive than Hiccup himself.

After minutes of thinking, the Queen has finally gave her announcement.

"Clans ,the princess has already made her plans of whom she wanted to marry. So the would be prince would be…"

Hiccup was nervestruck and a large feeling of anxiety covered up to his shoulders. The same goes to Young Macintosh.

"Young Macintosh "Queen Elinor announced. Though she seem fine outside, but deep down, she felt a sense of terror in him.

Everyone was shocked. Disappointed and betrayed, Hiccup interrupted.

"How could this be." he asked. 'After all these ,saving you and spending the time together and this is what you gave me. Is this such a reward that I needed?"

Queen Elinor ,King Fergus and the people inside the castle were all surprised. Merida answered back coldly.

"You will be my minister!"

"Then how come?"Hiccup angrily asked. "He didn't save your ass and just tell me why?"

"Because you are a Viking ,Hiccup." Merida yelled. Tears rolled on her cheeks. "Your people had killed my people a very long time ago,plus taking all than what we had deserved."Then she sobbed and hugged him "Hiccup, history can't be recovered and fade."

Hiccup felt that he was being betrayed. Betrayed two times. First from his father and Astrid and now from Merida herself. Feeling hopeless and loveless, Hiccup felt less deserved for all accomplishments he had done in the past till clans were dismissed and were forced to get out by the royal family and the guards.

"Hiccup,"Merida turned to him. "Your Vikings can leave,but I want something from you."

Hiccup was red in anger,first the princess has dissed him and now she wants something from him .What a bitch she is,he he looked at Merida from the eye. "What do you want?"

"Your dragon,"Merida answered "The Night Fury."

_The Night fury_ Hiccup wondered,_How dare she can ask and tried to take away something from him."_No,I will not!"

"The guards held their spears towards for Toothless he was tied to his neck by a stron nyon rope.

"I am the princess"Merida sneered "Give me this dragon and I'll give you what you deserved!"Astrid looked at Hiccup pity eyed as she was poked by the guards with a spear.

However out of the blue,Hiccup broke one of the spears of the guards and slammed him into the a small knife,he cut the nylon ropes around Toothless neck."its okay,Toothless."Hiccup ensured Toothless as he looked at him at the eye."I'll be there and I'll not let this princess have you."Then he looked at Merida by the eye."Even If you are a princess,or not.,you had no authority to take away my liberty and my possessions."Then he walked away "You better learn not to selfish,my princess,even if you want the best of all things,but you can't take any rights from anyone."Walking with his Viking clans,the doors of the castle opened and they sailed away from that place

As Merida watched the Vikings leavings,sjhe broke into tears as she could not control her selfish she is,she thought to dissed Hiccup in front of her family,the Macintosh clans and his own clans and had the chick to pardon him for his dragon just for her own benefits,as she had always wanted to own the Nigh Fury very she felt bad for Hiccup but she could not forgive his clans,knowing that they killed her people and taking more than what they had deserved,their livestocks,their goods and even her grandfather's life before her father took the throne .Noticing the same face of that Viking whom has killed her Grandfather and her Grandmother in her presence,memories could not possibly fade away.

Stoick the Vast felt because he is responsible over King Fergus parents death a very long time a result of everything he has done,his father,his greatgrandfather and all of his descendants had done,killing the good and robbing the needs of those countries,his wife is murdered by one of the clans and Hiccup was born different than him.

And that is why he ignored Hiccup because he saw the faults that he had done in his eyes.

After this bad incident, the Vikings of Berk headed to another place to stay and to start a new to most places ,they were being very focused ,but at the same time they felt bad for the Chief's son who was humiliated in front of them and their rival clan by the Princess of Dun Bronch herself. Those whom felt for the worst are Astrid, Stoick the Vast, the Chief of Berk ,Snoutlout and Gobbler.

"Hiccup, I'm really worried about you these days. you ran off from home and now you had been humiliated by the royal family of Dun Bronch, which makes you more bitter" Stoick confronted Hiccup as a father. 'I've understand that you had not been eating and joining your friends for days"

Hiccup replied "How can I not have an appetite to eat or drink when I was being betrayed by those people whom I loved and cared the most."Tears flow on his cheeks. "I wished the truth could be told earlier."

Stoick hugged his son. Both embraced each other for the first time as father and son.

In the lagoon of their temporary settlement, Hiccup would sometimes talk to Toothless. "I've could had avoid everything ,if I've only not been stupid enough to save the princess ass." He then lay down on the grass. "Toothless its just you and me this time."

But everything is entirely interrupted with Astrid's presense.

"Hiccup, "she went on "I've noticed that you had been very depressed for the past few days. Please tell me what has exactly happened, minus the truth that we told and the Princess humiliating you."

So Hiccup told her everything, about how he met the guards, the royal family, saving the princess from a fiery dragon, spending days together, and everything he had done for the Princess. Every time he describes it , he would always ended up crying.

"if I 've not been stupid enough to save her, I would not have to face all of this humiliation."

"Hiccup," Astrid assured him . "you are not being so stupid. I mean you cared a lot for her and I can really see it from you. You cared for those whom you loved even though they would not care for you. The real Hiccup that I've know is not the one who would feel depressed, the real Hiccup is the one whom I know will try to prove himself as worthy in order to get something he needed."

They both cried and hugged each other ,for the first time as half-siblings.

"Hiccup ,I did not manage to tell you this. But beauty is not just on how you look at how beautiful a place is or how beautiful a lady is but it is on how much of challenges that you faced .And you are beautiful."Hiccup smiled as for the first time, Astrid has called him that word."No matter what"

Suddenly a small dragon flew towards both Hiccup and Astrid.

"What is it?"Hiccup asked the dragon as it pass a small scroll from its small tiny claw.

Hiccup read every content of it."Tell me what has happened?'Astrid asked.

"The Princess is asking for my help, to save her. The Macintosh clans is governing the city of Dun Bronch and torturing the people of are also going to kill the residents of Berk ,Including the Chief's son as ordered by the son of the Macintosh clan."

Astrid seems doubtful, but at the same time, she felt the danger that the Macintosh clan will do to Merida ,her family and her people since they had scarred her face. "Are you sure you want to save her? If yes we will not let you walk alone this time.'

Hiccup relented at first."No!'Hiccup said. "I will blamed me and our clans for what we had done in the past,and why would I want to save her."

"Hiccup,"Astrid turned to him "She wrote the letter meaning that she needs your that means she has already forgiven you for the ,she really needs your help".

"But why,"Hiccup cried. "First ,this Princess has blamed and humiliate me and even if I had help her,she will still do the same the Macintosh clans,they are much stronger and powerful than our clans."Then he knelt towards Astrid. "Astrid,how are we going to defeat them,knowing that they are much stronger and powerful than us."

"Hiccup,"Astrid looked at his eyes. "I've dissed you before because I've thought that you are useless.A useless person that could never yet you did tried so hard to go after me,but now the Princess is asking you for your help,knowing that she did dissed you and now you give up?"Then she stared at Hiccup. "Hiccup if you really loved the person no matter what,you will try your best to save her no mater what,to prove to the person no matter what the past has said."

Then she pointed at the tree where the cocoon is trying to emerge into a butterfly.

"Hiccup you see."Astrid pointed. "The butterfly has tree different circles,remember.A caterpillar,then a cocoon and later a butterfly."

Hiccup noticed something at the the cocoon broke,a small winged like creature emerged out and was trying to fly .The butterfly then landed on Astrid tip of her knuckles.

"You see Hiccup,"Astrid stated. "Life is like a butterfly,the past is like a caterpillar,the present is like a cocoon and the future is like a butterfly."

"But how come you said that"Hiccup asked her "And why did you refer the butterfly life cycle to our life."

"Hiccup,the past is like the caterpillar,its a dirty and a slimy past that we lived just like a butterfly,dissed and present is like a cocoon ,well hmm..because most of us do have a choice to live our life like its today,some cocoon died due to circumstances and some cocoons still survive due to fine a choice is a choice."

Then she explained about the butterfly on her hands, "the future is like a you can see from the butterfly,it has a lot of beauty compared to its old is magnificent and wonderful compared to its slimy self before."Astrid looked towards Hiccup."So Hiccup,what did you learn from this life process of the butterfly that I am trying to explain to you."

"The past has its ugly side,the present is what we are living in and we had a choice,And?"Hiccup linked his two pointy fingers.

'And,"Astrid smiled while helping him to complete his sentence "the Future is what we it will be as beautiful as ,yesterday is history,today is a gift and tomorrow is a mystery."Then she hugged Hiccup.

"Thanks Astrid."hiccup hugged her as a brotherly sisterly way.

"Hiccup,She then placed her hands on his shoulders. "Are you ready to help the Princess and the whole of Scotland?"she asked. Then she added "We will help you along the way. I know that it is not going to be easy,but don't worry, you will not walk alone"

"Yes ,I will. "Hiccup answered ,with a determined look .Astrid went out to look for the other Vikings and from Snoutlout to Stoick the Vast, who is the Chief of Berk to help fight against the strong Macintosh clan. As Stoick asked all of his fellow Vikings and villagers of Berk ,everyone were having a voice out session throughout this time.

"Why did you want to launch a counter attack on the Macintosh clans in order to save the people of Scotland and the Dun Bronch royal family. "one of the Vikings asked "we had killed their people before,we took everything that they deserved and they did not forgive us for that."

"My fellow villages, the past is the past. Let the past be the bygone but the present to be a you had all know this princess has become an important part of my son's life and to the royal family of Dun Bronch." he looked at Hiccup and smiled at him. "As a father, I had failed being one. In all these years I did not reply to my son's needs and desires .I've only cared about my own embarrassment just because of his physical looks and not so much of what he is inside. As far as I know from, he is a great warrior and had won victories in many physical fights, but yet I've doubted him and had ignored him. And this time standing here and making my own resolutions, I will fulfill my son's desires this time."

Tears flowed from Hiccup's was stunned.

"Thanks ,dad."Hiccup muttered. Stoick smiled.

"Okay, enough of praise. Get all your weapons ready and get ready for justice and bloodshed. From now we'll dine in justice, in the name of Thor and Odin!"Stoick commanded.

Everyone cheered. Then they set themselves ready to journey towards Scotland to kick some ass

"Okay everyone!"Get into the ships."Stoick ordered "Hiccup,lead all of your friends with you pal them what you are going to do and lead the ships , I have faith in you."he smiled at Hiccup and hugged him.

"Thanks,dad"Hiccup smiled as he was held tightly by his son.

As they flew towards Scotland,Hiccup told his friends and all of the Vikings who were dragon riders."Okay guys,"Hiccup stated. "You better burn their asses off the dining table. "

"Yes,sir."Astrid saluted so as the rest,including Gobbler.

Meanwhile in the ship,everyone were busily sailing and were heading to ships and the weapons were fully armed,full by full,alongside with some of the most powerful dragons and some of their Vikings who were dragon they are not as powerful as the Macintosh clans,but they knew that they would be defeated in the name of the good.

"Macintosh, I'll hope you'll rot in hell!"Stoick muttered while standing at the deck of the Chief ship

As time passed the people of Dun Bronch and of Scotland were in fear of great were in short of food and many people were entirely captured for questioning the Macintosh clan's authority and a great number of people were in danger and were in fergua and Queen Elinor were one of them ,feeling the great weight on their back of being ordered and pushed by Lord Macintosh order.

Meanwhile in Merida's bedroom, the servants and the tailors helped to put on and get Merida's wedding dress fine in size. Tying her hair in ponytails and a royal crown on her head plus the wedding veil. As the preparations finished, everyone compliment her for how resplendent and beautiful she looked.

"Merida, you looked…fine" Young Macintosh complimented ,insincerely."By the way be down there by 8'o clock.I would be waiting."Then he closed the door.

Merida quickly opened her drawer. Inside is a small dagger like sword that she was hiding. Tucking it inside her breast, she hide it before anyone could see it.

Young Macintosh can hear a soft metalic drop from her then went to the room and asked Merida what has happened.

"Merida, is there anything wrong". Young Macintosh asked.

"Nothing "she replied. Then she closed the door.

Finally ,she thought, I've did this not for love and to trick him. If anything happens to my family and people I'll kill him.

And she grinned finally,knowing the result that would lead the fall of the Macintosh clan.

_**And what would happen to Hiccup next right after this please read the next chapter which I'm goig topresent to you later.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys,did you like the previous chapter and the other chapters I had please do comment quick,because the story is going to reach its climax already,the end of the :This is my second most favorite chapter of the favorite chapter is Chapter please do read this story**_

Chapter 5:Mission to Save the Dun Bronch kingdom and for the justice of Berk and the Wedding

The doors towards the courtyard opened. As the Scottish wedding music was played, the entire people of Scotland,the clans who had made ties and deals with the Dun Bronch clans,the Dingwall clans and the McGuffin clans gathered incside the castle courtyard, standing and looking out for the beautiful bride,at the same time they were entirely frightened. When the time is ready, King Fergus walked with his daughter to the isle of where the bridegroom, Young Macintosh was standing. Dressed in a resplendent Scottish outfit and a Scottish army uniform, he walked with his daughter until to the aisle where the priest is. Merida, though at the outside she felt like as if she is the queen of the world ,but deep down she doesn't seem happy about the wedding between her and Young Macintosh.

Outside the courtyard and outside the castle building which is the entrance door, stood a pair of twin who disguise at one of the clas representitrives who are supposed to attend the wedding of the wedding. Secretly they tried to sneak into the wedding when suddenly ,one of the Macintosh guards noticed them.

"Get them!"

They ran towards them ,however what they did not know is a slight thud that came from them at the of the day,they ended up being naked while the twins disguise as them. While the other two people were there,they signaled them to come.

The three people came in,while the dark haired young man was sneaking inside the kitchen as one of the helpers ,the blonde one sneaked secretly as one of the princesses complications started when one of the guards asked her.

"What's your name? "the guards asked.

"Princess Astrid. "answered the blonde one.

"From which country?"

"Enotpia.' she answered.

"E-no-t-pi-a "the guards searched through the list. "sorry that country is not present.' And by the way who are y-o-"they could suddenly feel a strong kick by a young man.

"if this is how you want to treat a lady, I'll show you how to treat a lady by then."

He stepped on both of the guards groin.

"Hiccup, what are you-"Astrid asked.

"Saving your live from being killed. "he replied curtly. "anyway we need a discussion now."

So he called all of the other four to the hall of the Dun Bronch palace and discuss their plan."Guys,I don't think this is a good idea but as soon as that macintosh guy was about to put the wedding ring into the Princess finger,we will barge in.'

"But who will alert us.'Snoutlout asked.

"Don't worry I had that someone to alert us "Hiccup assured.

Meanwhile inside the castle courtyard, stood Young Macintosh, the priest and Merida. Both Young Macintosh and Merida exchange wows with each other, and everything goes fine as what the Macintosh clan has planned. However when Young Macintosh and Merida was about to exchange wedding rings,there is a commotion that is made by the young Viking gangs.

"Vikings!"Lord Macintosh present inside the courtyard room were astonished

"Hiccup!"Queen Elinor said gasping.

"Hiccup!" Merida cried happily.

Hiccup smiled. Now its Hiccup's turn to shoot words at Lord Macintosh.

"You can call us Vikings,or criminals,but look at what you had done,at first. First,you stole the treasure from the Cove island,second you had destroyed my own settlement and has scarred my half sisters third you did tried brainwashing the royal clans and the people of Scotland ,calling us criminals and now you are forcing that Princess to marry your son."

"Plus something, which you didn't know? "Lord Macintosh fiercely replied

"What?"Hiccup challenged him.

"I 'm the one that has caused the princess to fall asleep and make you a fool to save her ass!'Then he slapped Hiccup so hard until he fell towards the ground.

Everyone were shocked. Astrid ,Fishlegs,Snoutlout ,Tuffnutt and Ruffnut were all captured by the guards while Merida was shocked of the entire truth that Lord Macintosh had mentioned. Angry and frustrated, she felt like killing someone.

"Today, "Lord Macintosh announced, "you will see the death of this young Viking boy who had just trespass and interrupted my son's special day by storming into the wedding ."He held up a sword until someone had interrupted this moment.

'You deserved it better than him."shouted a voice from the back.

Lord Macintosh tried looking ,he felt a thud at the back of his skinny body.

It was Gobbler,his father's good friend

"Hiccup ,are you okay?'he smiled at him,lending his own hand to help him."Come on,we need to kick ass."

"Then how about my father and the rest?"Hiccup asked.

"They were kicking ass by now."Gobbler answered.

"Gobbler,"Hiccup looked at him "then how about our dragons?"

"Hiccup"Gobbler smiled "They are handling them now."Then he handed Hiccup and the Viking gangs their metal rods,"Now ,lets fight for Scotland and for us!"

"For Scotland!"Hiccup and the Vikings who were present in the courtyard shouted "BY BERK!"Then he looked at his Viking friends and all of the Vikings who were in the courtyard."Together,we'll dine in Scotland !"

"Just like his father"Gobbler wept a tear in his eye. Hidden behind them is a smiling Merida.

"Everyone present in the courtyard"Astrid stood up and address all of the Scottish people and the other clans present,including the McGuffin and the Dingwall clans,as the looked frightened. "You can be frightened with us as long as you want"Queen Elinor looked at King Fergus "We killed your people and we had took all that you had deserved .However that is the past."Merida and all of the people present in the courtyard listened attentively,some were still frightened and some were not. "The past is a history book and the present is the are here for two things,first to apologize,"Astrid announced as Merida and the rest looked puzzled "for what we had done in the past,and hoping that you can forgive us."Then she stated. "HOWEVER THE SECOND THING WE ARE HERE IS TO FIGHT FOR THE JUSTICE OF THE COUNTRY,THANK OF THIS YOUNG MAN HERE."as she presented Hiccup to all of them.

Merida ran towards him from the back of the Young Macintosh looked at her,she hugged Hiccup tightly "Hiccup ,I'm so sorry,for being so selfish towards you"

Hiccup smiled."Its okay,my sweetie"Then she asked him "Hiccup,despites being mean to you and you being a Viking and your clans destroying all we need,why did you decide to come back and redeem our freedom ?"

Hiccup looked at her "Because I'm a Viking, a good Viking and we are all what we are,despites the past but its us to decide who we are going to be"He went forward to her and was about to kiss her

However everything is interrupted when Astrid commented "Hiccup,we had no time for romancing here,you can do it later."Then she looked at the crowds ans shouted "Now who's with us?"

Everyone supported and cheered at them.

The Vikings and the people who were present fought with the Macintosh clans with full strength and mighty Gobbler and Hiccup 's six other friends take down the Macintosh clans in the courtyard,summing up all of the people present in the courtyard,his father,Stoick the Vast and the other Vikings took down the Macintosh clans far as it is the main concern,their purpose is to save Scotland and restore the authority of the royal clan as well as to avenge their cause in far many of the Scottish populations were set free,most who were pleaded guilty of challenging the authority of the Macintosh clans were free and some of those whose possessions were taken away were taken as for the dragons who has burned the village of Berk,the dragons of Berk fought with the Macintosh dragons with great power and strength that those dragons could not be easily defeated.

However,meanwhile inside the courtyard is like a big action scene that is too obvious for most action flicks. Astrid jumped over the ones who had guarded her ,while Snoutlout,Fishlegs ,Tuffnut and Ruffnut went fighting off with all of the Macintosh guards there.

"Take this!" yelled Astrid when she kicked the guards in a split style type of defense."This is for everything."However something caught her eye when she noticed Queen Elinor defending and fighting by herself with the Macintosh clans.

Astrid went forward to her as she offered her some help."Your Highness",she stood and looked at Queen Elinor by her eye."You can't fight alone with that long dress of "She grabbed a hold of Queen Elinor's arm "we can help each other in our battle"

Queen Elinor smiled"So be it ,my dear Viking .When I throw you up in the air,You'll better kick."

"No problem ,my queen"Astrid they he;d each other by their arms,they took turs to do flying kicks to the Macintosh clans"

As for Young Macintosh ,he tried fleeing Merida out of the courtyard,so that he won't be caught under attack by the Vikings and those who were present in the courtyard

"Let's go!"he called and held Merida's hand and he kissed her by lips.

However he could feel a slight slit at his chest.

"Take this, you jerk.'She then removed the bloodied small sword out from Young Macintosh chest and flee away,trying to search for Hiccup .Young Macintosh then fell dead and that is the end of his life.

Meanwhile outside the courtyard and along the streets is the epic battle:Stoick the vast and the Vikings versus the Macintosh clans.

"Take this all of you."Stoick slammed all of the guards who tried grabbing his beard on him and the other at both hands."The same goes to the Viking clans who had defeated all of the Macintosh clans

As soon as Lord Macintosh managed to get up ,he then headed to Hiccup who had successfully thought he did something fine until he noticed a sharp thud on his legs and his prosthetics.,causing him to fall towards the ground again.

"Just when you thought you had your victory,you had not yet!'Lord Macintosh shouted,holding a long sword ,he marched towards Hiccup ."you think you are a strong guy who can easily defeat the world,but you are are just a weak young man who made stupid decisions."

Merida barged into those defeated Macintosh clans and the she bumped into Astrid,Hiccup's half sister.

"Do you know where Hiccup is?"Merida cried,holding Astrid's chest close to has every right to get jealous of her,that her which means the girl that Hiccup loved ,wealthy,graceful and classy,Astrid wished she could have everything she at this moment there is no time for any ill feelings ,especially when her half brother is almost going to get killed and the hapless princess whom she is now getting scared.

"There " she pointed at Hiccup's weak and lifeless body .Merida then clutched and sobbed onto Astrid chest,feared for her love's however ,for the first time she felt awkward but suddenly she then gently stroked her hair and ensuringtha everything will be fine.

Lord Macintosh stepped on Hiccup's body."You are an arrogant fool who think that you had saved the princess and brought your people to defeat some of my people and yet you had failed to accomplish something then held his sword high up above the ceiling ,trying to pierce through him.

"Hiccup!" yelled Merida. The small sword then slid towards Hiccup's hands and he grabbed a hold of it.

As Lord Macintosh tried to dosuch a thing on Hiccup,Hiccup then raised the sword silently and secretly without Lord Macintosh knowing Elinor then hid herself away from seeing this into King Fergus's chest while Merida ,Astrid,Gobbler and all of the crowds and the other Vikings present cried and hid themselves in each other ,trying to avoid seeing the gore that may happen in their own eyes,and this may really happen to Hiccup himself as Lord Macintosh is attempting to kill him.

However it is in reverse,instead it is Lord Macintosh that got killed himself being pierced by Hiccup's he dropped down to the ground

It was that small sword. That sword that contains elemental powers.

As Lord Macintosh dropped dead, all of the sudden, the room began to turn dark. Lord's Macintosh lifeless body began to turn blue and in a slight state, his blue body began to turn into dust. The same goes for Young Macintosh,all of the Macintosh clan , their dragons and their kingdom in far far away.

Outside ,a blue Illuminati has shone from the entire light burst like an atomic bomb in the Hiroshima settlement

"My son,"Stoick the Vast muttered and smiled. "Finally you had add another important chapter in your life."

Meanwhile in the courtyard,Hiccup was struggling to get felt powerless and weak due to Lord Macintosh's physical and emotional trauma on him that is too heavy to this near point of dying ,he could not really get up.

"Hiccup! "Merida ran towards him and held her hand on his almost lifeless body. "I'm so sorry for how I've betrayed you and had tried to take away your pet dragon away from you,I mean the Night Fury .I've should had been so stupid enough to be mean and selfish to you,just because of the past and for my own benefits."Merida sobbed."she wiped the small drop of blood from his forehead."And you saved my people and my family."

Astrid and the gangs did a solemn nod toward Hiccup,the almost dying Gobbler sobbed,and for the first time he rest also did the same,the Dingwall clans ,the McGuffin clans and everyone present at the courtyard did their nods solemmly and as a respect to honour the slain hero who had saved the whole of Scotland from the colonisation of the Macintosh clans.

Then Stoick the Vast ran towards him.

Everyone look at gave him an unforgiving face for what he and all of the Vikings did in the past,while some did gave him a symphatic look towards him."Hiccup",Stoick shook him gently. "Please wake .I'm sorry for everything and for all of the trials that you had to really matter what is it you are still my son and I"ll always loved you."

Merida tried shaking Hiccup's lifeless body and had never sobbed so badly since her mother transformation from a bear to a human. "Hiccup,"she sobbed while holding Hiccup's numb and lifeless hand "i don't need the Night Fury or the others,but I need you,please in my life."She looked upon Hiccup's lifeless body and sobbed at his chest "Hicucp,you are the one whom I've loved and will always is something,I mean something about you which I like which others that I've met does not ".She shook Hiccup,"Hiccup,Please wake up.I'll always will walk with you in your side.I'll always be with you .You are the one whom I'll really wanted to be with and to spend my entire future wake up friends and your family needs you and I need you now,so just can't give up so easily because you are the type who will never will and will fight for the ones you loved till you had achieved "Her father and mother tried comforting her .Queen Elinor wrapped her hand on her shoulders and tears flowed from her same goes for Stoick the Vast,Gobbler,Astrid,King Fergus and the rest of the Scottish people and the Vikings.

Suddenly ,Hiccup got back his strength and he got could recognize everyone who were standing in front of him,Merida,Queen Elinor,King Fergus,his father,Astrid and her gangs and Gobbler.

"Hiccup,"his dad hugged him."I'm glad you are alive."Then he lended his helping hand towards him.

As soon as he got up,Astrid ,Tuffnut and Ruffnut,Snoutlout ,Fishlegs and Gobbler hugging him and giving him small kisses on his cheeks.

"Hiccup,you had just saved the entire place of Scotland."Astrid smiled at hey hugged each other in a brotherly sisterly way.

Hiccup then turned towards Merida. Merida hugged him and sobbed into tears at once when she sees him,sobbed so hardly until the cloth on his shirt got wet.

"Hiccup"Merida sobbed "I'm so sorry for how I've betrayed you and for being so selfish and ,I've always dreamed of having the Night Fury for years but I couldn't take that away from you as I've realized that its not going to change my fate for the better."Then she looked at Hiccup "But did you know who has changed my fate for the better?"

Hiccup smiled as he looked at the princess from eye to eye "Who?"

"You,"Merida smiled and she wiped away the tears from her eyes. "You had satisfy what I've been longing for all of these years"

Hiccup looked at the small teardrop from her eyes"Thanks,my princess"He wiped her tears away ,holding her hand"I needed you too."Then he looked at her eye to eye."Together we will go through everything together,through thick and thin."

Merida smiled at soon as Hiccup and Merida know,everyone in the courtyard ,the Vikings who has just rushed into the room, his father,Stoick, Gobbler,Astrid ,Tuffnut and Ruffnut ,Snoutlout and Fishlegs bowed down to the first time,Hiccup felt and has already knew he is the prine,but also much to his suprise,Merida also bowed to him.

Then Queen Elinor and King Fergus rushed towards Hiccup

"Hiccup, I'm glad you are fine."Queen Elinor cried."I'm sorry for what has happened that day."

"Well its okay."Hiccup smiled, wiping a small blood cut on his face.

"Dad ,I should have been cautious about making decisions. This is the guy whom I really wanted to spend my entire life with." Merida explained. "He saved my life and actually I love him because he provesto be different than the rest despites his size'.

King Fergus then looked towards Hiccup,then looked towards Stoick whom had been his long time rival.

"Finally,"King Fergus spoke."Your clan had saved and protect my country this You."

Stoick the first time and at this time the Vikings and the Scottish had already formed their alliance with each other.

Stoick looked to Hiccup.

"Hiccup what are you waiting the royal princess wanted to marry not you take this offer."

"I"ll will" Hiccup cheered and Merida hugged him.

The couple got themselves prepared and ready for this wedding for the very last time. As Merida reached to the aisle of the courtyard. She exchanged all her vows and promises to Hiccup, her going to be husband and the person who would be the future King of Dun Bronch and Berk.

"Merida of Dun Bronch," The priest asked." Do you accept Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as your husband."

"Yes I do "Merida smiled, with a hint of tear she slipped a wedding ring into Hiccup's finger.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III"The priest asked."Do you accept Merida of Dun bronch as your wife,in matters of sickness and health till death do us apart."

Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Merida,thought we had knew each other for a short time,or maybe that you have played an important role in my the first time I've met you ,you are the one whom I really wished to be with and now its been a dream to be married to you."Then he looked at the priest. "I do."He slipped the wedding ring towards Merida's finger

The he unveiled Merida's wedding veil to the bottom of her hair. He then did a passionate kiss on her lips later.

By the moment this happened,the entire room turned from its darkest state to its brightest state, which is full of flowery garlands and gold 's wedding dress changed to plain whit to a resplendent goldish white and her tiara converted to a more diamonic version of it embedded with a silvery diamond necklace and a pair of sparkling her veil has turned longer.

As for Hiccup, he could feel that his hair has more shine compared to the time he had met her. His simple Viking like clothes has changed to a more royal like dressing,a army collared uniform with an embedded knilts and black boots on dirty pants has changed to pure white and his scars has faded could even feel that his head and his shoulder is much heavier on him. With a diamond crown on his head and a black fur cape draped on his same has also been felt for most of the Vikings ,their scars faded away and they began to feel more royal than most obvious is on Astrid herself,the most obvious is on her large scar on her face that has faded away and her torn dress that has become agree silvery like dress that any princess would dream of wearing.

When the dinner feast is celebrated,all of the Vikings and the people of Scotland gathered outside the castle. As each of them compliment one another, both the royal bride and the groom. Finally when it turned to Stoick and Vast to compliment both of them as well as to give his hopes and dreams and best wishes to both his son and his daughter in law, he stood up and stated.

"_My dear Vikings and to all of the people of Berk and of Scotland .Its been a pleasure for me to stand here and to be given a chance to compliment my dear son and my lovely daughter in law. But before that, I just wanted to take on an apology to my son for the many wrong doing towards him. In all his twenty six years of his life, I had failed to be a good father to him, a good husband to my late wife and a good father to my daughter, Astrid who is now under the Hofferson family. Ever since my son was born I've looked down on my son due to his physical size and capacities. I 've also mistreated my wife and was being mean to her .However deep down I do loved my son and looking at all of his feat that he did today and in all this years, I had nothing to say, but by heart I am actually very proud of him."_

Tears rolled from Stoick eyes, then he continues.

"_So my dearest hope for both of you is to accept each other and to love ach other no matter what. Do not have ill judgments towards each other even if one day when you are going to have children. And please don't do the same mistake as what I've did in the past. Be faithful to each other. And Hiccup, don't ever doubt yourself ever again. _"he then looked to his son_."I have a lot of hope in you that you will restore the peace between Berk and Scotland and being the greatest ruler of Dun Bronch and of Scotland and of Berk."_

Hiccup smiled.

'Long live the Crown Prince and the princess!' they held their beer cup high up in the the royal dance started.

"I've think that the peace between Berk and Scotsland is been formed." Merida whispered to Hiccup's ear.

"I'll hope so."Hiccup answered, looking at the new friendship between King Fergus and Stoick the Vast.

_**Enjoyed this Chapter,or did you feel that this chapter is really too whimsical to the entire please do give some feedbacks regarding this time is much appreciated.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys ,this is the 7th and sadly to say,the last chapter of this sorry if this story is really too sensitive or really to confusing to read,as i had mentioned you earlier,this is not a very easy story to understand and all you need to do is just treat it like a thanks for reading and by the way thank you for the many views for the unedited and original version which does not make sense at all,maybe for some of you but also for me as well.**_

Chapter 6: Back to Berk and Epilogue

"Its a great pleasure staying here for months .I mean thank you for everything and for all of your warmth and hospitality" Stoick greeted to the people of he went towards King Fergus and shook his hand. "Farewell my friend, And we hope we can meet each other again.'

"We will,"King Fergus smiled. "And we'll always will."

"Hiccup "Astrid greeted. For the first time she is wearing something feminine ,a long green dress. She then hugged him.

"I wished you the best of everything. Of the country and of the challenges that you will go through with Merida. Just be a good husband and a good ruler."Tears rolled from her eyes.

Merida stand beside Hiccup. Then Astrid's eyes turned towards her,and this time Merida was heavily pregnant with her first child,which was also going to be the couple's first son.

"It just feels like the baby is having your life now."Astrid smiled and placed her hand on Merida's swollen the movements of the baby."Anyway be a good mother."

"Thanks, Astrid"Merida smiled at her.

As soon as the boats left and all the dragons except Toothless started flying back, Merida,Hiccup ,the royal family and all of the people of Scotland started looking at each other,admiring the peace they are already out of the sudden,they noticed many dragons forming words.

"See you soon and good luck in your future'

Suddenly they can hear Astrid shouting from the far away place,this time she's riding her dragon and that dragon is the Deathly Nagger

"Hiccup,be a good father and so as You we will meet again soon."

Merida and Hiccup smiled at each they are going to start everything that would change for the better

_So the Princess and the new Prince of Dun Bronch lived happily ever after,but this is not really that much this happens to most people as well._

_As soon as the Vikings and the residents of the island of Berk returned back to their original settlement,they could see not a single bit of ruins but of the entire town being all of the houses ,the Chief court and the historical statues of all of the great Vikings were being it just happened as magic or the people of Scotland that helped the Vikings to build back the damaged town .But it could not be just by the people's help ,it's the cause of magic itself. At the same time, Astrid has been appointed as the new Chief of Berk making history for being the first woman to hold such a post alone. Two years later, Astrid and Snoutlout got married and were blessed with two children._

_As for Crown Prince Hiccup and Crown Princess Merida of Dun Bronch, they were also blessed with three children, two boys and one girl. Their first born child, which is Prince Hansen ,was a mighty warrior just like his own father who had dared to fight and slay dragons and defeat the greatest with his bare hands and his wits and intelligence, while their daughter, the First Princess Astrid is a great archer and was known for her charm and beauty just like her mother. However their last son, Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV was a good natured boy just like his father. Like his two older siblings he is also a great warrior of his own right and was well loved and admired by the residents of Scotland and years later after the Macintosh incident,Crown Prince Hiccup becomes the King of Scotland and of Berk while the Crown Princess Merida becomes the official queen of the same country ruled by Hiccup, making them the first royalty in ever history to rule two places and to rule the whole of the European seas and countries._

_If the late Hiccup Horrendous Haddock was still alive he would be very amazed on his great –great grandson's achievement and would be in peace for his dream of pure peace would be in peace. His legacy ,alongside with his grandson's will be remembered for generations to come._

_**So this is the conclusion guys, what do you really feel about the story ,disappointed,confused or mixed up about most if you guys liked it like really please do comment and read it once again, and I do hope to write a sequel based on this story soon,maybe it will focus more on Astrid and Hiccup's and Merida's children encountering another counterattack from the land of The Rising Sun(no offence Japanese)**_


	8. Foreword by the Author

Foreword from the author 

An official foreword by the author of the fanfiction "Life of Hiccup" and ,anyway please read.

Back in the late 2008,I had wrote a fan fiction based on The Life And Times of Juniper Lee, which is about her being a guy in one day. This story is based on the music video by Beyonce which is "If I were a Boy", and though it did received a few positive criticisms but the number of people reading it is not satisfying. The same goes for the rest of my fanfics which were written until 2010 that were all written and honestly ,I don't even feel anything significantly proud of it either as there are not a lot of positive qualities that not only the readers can understand but also what I can really learned from.

However in the later months of Febuary, something has really changed and has turned my mindset of writing upside down, which is the story Life of Hiccup, which I've edited a lot of times (I had never edited any of my stories in my life many times ),due to unfavorable feedback at the beginning, but despites every complications that it in the story, that story is quite well received in terms of the numbers and that is one of the only stories which I could appreciate the characters of both Brave and How To Train Your Dragon even more better than I've expected. The plot actually came up in my mind when I was drawing a wedding picture of Merida and Hiccup, and I was wondering "If Hiccup marries Merida, what is his accomplishments that has attracted Merida to marry him." That question has led me to some research, on how weddings were done before as arranged marriage due to diplomatic needs , on Astrid's expressions towards Merida and Hiccup's wedding(that's why I've decided that she would be Hiccup's half sister, as Stoick has another woman in his life before Valhamara ,and that's how Astrid was born),the history of both the Scottish and the Vikings, and also some movies as guidelines .This story is also based on the many fables and Biblical epics such as David and Gothliah and also certain legends that were depicted around the hence it's enough that writing an ambitious fan fiction is not very easy, especially when it comes to being a much epic tale and having a strong debate on which is fact and which is fiction. Despites its shortcomings and the complications of writing this fan fiction, I've felt like this is a work that I can be very proud of it and it would be a great influence to me, especially the battle scenes and the moving tale and also on the moral lessons displayed in this story. One of the main moral themes is about forgiveness and on accepting others not based on the past, but it is actually based on who they are now. Coming from a broken background, I had knew those who were mean and hostile to others, usually based on their past and what they had done before, but not based on what their heart is now. Because of all of my past experience of being form a broken family and of being judged from the outer surface and of my past background, this has gave me the source of inspiration on relating it and putting it into Hiccup which is the most surprising main character and the primary protagonist in my story. Being rejected ,lied and criticized by, being denied and judged based on his past and also based on who he is, Hiccup reflects more of my life than Merida's and in some parts I've felt that Hiccup has proven more character and determination of proving who he is really is throughout the story than Merida(she's sometimes depicted as the antagonist in certain parts because of her betraying Hiccup and being cold to Hiccup, but despites that she is one of the most progressive characters who had changed to be a more giving and a forgiving person rather than a selfish brat.) Overall it is Hiccup who has shined throughout the story and though I was not fond of him before ,even after I've watched the movie, but now after I've written about him in my fan fiction ,I could really appreciate him even much better and my fondness on both Brave and How To Train Your Dragon has grew deeply.

There are many others who has shined in this story, most prominently is Astrid who was more like a deuragonist or a much positive person than Merida. In the movie if you had noticed, she's nothing far from being very positive, however in this story she seems more like that. The same also goes to the Macintosh clans who were depicted as good in the movie, but because a story must have a villain, therefore they are the bad guys(initially I've wanted to put Astrid as the villain ,but because I've noticed that most of the fanfictions and fan arts were targeting on Astrid ,there fore I've decided to give a much darker twist on another prominent characters of the movie like the Macintosh clans who were [power hungry and vain in this story.

The characters in How to Train Your Dragon and Brave do not belong to me, it belongs to two of the greatest movie companies to had ever existed in my generation, DreamWorks Animation SKG and Disney /Pixar and two of the most creative forces who were behind these characters ,Cressida Cowell and Brenda Chapman. Surprisingly both of the creators responsible for the worlds of both great movies are entirely women and I would like to take a moment to compliment them on their creativity, their innovation and their desire to make a landmark in their lives and to the world, also much to my surprise it was one of the main themes of the story which is about making a landmark of your own based on what you had achieved and that is portrayed by Hiccup throughout the story. Due to his achievements and landmarks done, he could attract Merida without going through some silly sports events to get the princess approval ,as shown in Brave, like archery. However I do own the plot and the ideas of the story itself.

Anyway to all who had read it ,I would just want to say a big thank you and I'll hope that this story has stayed to your head, but for those who had not read or commented about the story, you are entirely free to comment, but please, I've have to tell you, **be mindful of your words. **Don't use some negative comments and please be respectful of other writers, because you may not want the same to happen to you. Anyway hope you guys do enjoy it and I'm hoping to hear your feedback soon .And I've forget,if I've written something that has offended you or has portrayed some scenes that has made a great impact in your life negatively,I would like to apologized from the sincere heart and I hope that you will forgive me for whatever is done

_Charpie Cheng_


End file.
